Jealousy At It's Finest
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Jealousy is unbecoming for anybody, but when a certain snake starts to feel that way towards a certain lizard and his girlfriend? Things may just end up getting a little dangerous... (To Be Continued...?)
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Jealousy At It's Finest~

A Rango Story

* * *

 **Title:** Jealousy At It's Finest

 **Words:** 551

 **Warnings:** Minor angst

 **Pairings:** Rango/Beans; One-sided Jake/Rango

 **Disclaimer:** ...I feel like I've been saying I don't own too many things, too many times lately.

 **Summary:** Jealousy is unbecoming for anybody, but when a certain snake starts to feel that way towards a certain lizard and his _girlfriend_? Things may just end up getting a little dangerous...

 **A/N:** For the lovely guest that reviewed on the Rango/Beans fanfiction, Our First Date~

 **A/N 2:** Wasn't sure how far I was going to take it but… this seems like a good place to stop it. If you guys have any more ideas? *grins* I'd love to hear them~

-0-

Being an outlaw was a hard way to live life, especially if you were one Rattlesnake Jake. And while things got significantly easier after having disposed of that Gods awful turtle that used to rule over Dirt, that didn't mean the other animals looked at him any different than what they had before.

Still, there were a few creatures that at least made an attempt to be friendly with him, and whether or not he accepted those attempts were placed upon his mood at that current time.

Rango, though, was among the few that didn't give a rat's ass about what mood he was in and though Jake found this incredibly annoying sometimes, he had to admit he was relieved.

He liked Rango, after all. Respected him enough that he followed the rules around Dirt to a _point_ , of course. But there was also something else… something that the _animal_ , he supposed, inside of him wouldn't let him forget.

 _Mate_.

The word haunted him for weeks after everything that had happened and no matter what he did, it wouldn't let go the hold it had around his mind and his heart.

But of course that was ridiculous, because he was a _snake_ and Rango? Well, that puny devil was a chameleon, for God's sake. It was strange, even for him, and _wrong_ , as many would tell him. Not to mention that Rango seemed to be… _taken_.

Not that his heart cared.

Jake hissed lowly to himself, resting out in the barren sun, relishing in the, for once, wet heat that washed upon his scales. Shaking his head sharply, his hat fell slightly over his eyes with the movement and he snorted softly, sighing to himself before using his gattling-tail to put it back to where it had been.

He was far from his cave, out in the desert, but closer to Dirt, where he was resting.

His mind argued coincidence, while his heart argued that it was the perfect spot to watch the Sheriff's office, where Rango was currently residing, a gun in his hands that he was messing with.

Jake huffed at the sight and refused to admit the shiver that slithered down his spine at the thought that Rango, for a house pet, seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with country life. Handling guns kept for his job, included.

Shaking away his thoughts, Jake ducked his head, cursing to himself slightly, before lifting his gaze towards the office again before bristling suddenly at the new sight there. That iguana was at his side now, holding two drinks in her hands before offering one to the grateful Rango. She was standing too close, a smile too sweet on her face, and Jake's eyes narrowed on their own, his tail rattling slightly in anger.

 _Mine_ …!

That voice popped up in his head again and abruptly, Jake reared back, shaking his head sharply enough to cause his hat to fall off his head. "I've had just 'bout enough o' this goddamn…" he trailed off with a noise of angered frustration, picked up his hat and put it back on his head with his tail, before turning around and he slithered quickly back to his cave, where he would be alone and Rango would be out of sight and hopefully… out of mind.


End file.
